Amestris Academy
by AA Addict
Summary: Edward Elric is an elite student at Amestris Academy. Being poor, he works extra hard for himself and his brother, Al. However, even though his home life is pretty exhausting, school is too. Having to cope with charmer Roy Mustang can take the energy out of you! However, what's even more exhausting than coping with HIM is coping with the crush you have on him. RoyEd, Alwin. AU.


_Ring ring._

"Shuddup…"

_Ring ring!_

"I said shut up…"

_Ring ring!_

"SHUT THE FRICK UP!" The blonde teenager lifted his automail arm and brought in down on the alarm clock, hard.

_…_

"That's better…"

_RING RING!_

"ARGH!" Edward Elric threw his hands up in rage, staring daggers at his alarm clock. It was bruised and beaten, that was for sure. Yet Ed couldn't understand why it hadn't been broken yet, taking into consideration that Ed hit it with his automail arm every single morning without fail. He had contemplated throwing it out of his bedroom window in the middle of the night when Alphonse Elric was asleep, quickly darting down ten flights of stairs, retrieving it from the pavement, running back up, setting it by his bed and pretending that it broke when he smacked it, and his brother would be none the wiser. He had even tried to do so. But, unfortunately, just as Ed was about to drop it out of the window, Al had chosen that moment to come in and scold him. Now, the windows were locked, and only Al had the key, eliciting lots of protests from Ed.

"Brother, get ready!" Al had entered the room, already dressed in his school uniform. Ed groaned, stuffing his head back into his pillow.

"Don't want to." He said, his words muffled by the pillow. Al sighed exasperatedly, then grabbed hold of Ed's legs, pulling him out of bed. Ed flopped down on the floor with a yelp, then sent Al his most evil glare.

"I'm your older brother! Don't pull me out of bed!" Ed said.

"You may be older, but… You act younger." Al retorted, skillfully silencing Ed. Al didn't normally insult his brother out of respect, but sometimes… He just couldn't hold them back. Al grinned superiorly.

"Come on, Brother. School starts in an hour. I've ironed your uniform… Not that you'll use it…" Al said, Ed grinned up at him, now stood up. He hated the fact that he had to look _up _to look at his _younger _brother's face. _It really stinks to be short._

"Since when have I ever worn my uniform?" Ed said.

"I still don't know how you've managed to not get expelled for never wearing it, not even on your first day!" Al said. The fact never ceased to amaze him. Ed laughed.

"Well, I have a perfectly legit reason!"

"'Because it's uncomfortable' is not a legit reason." Al replied flatly. Ed laughed again, then beckoned to his brother conspiratorially.

"Yesterday, I was walking past the staff room innocently-"

"You mean you were snooping around."

"That's besides the point! Anyway, I heard a teacher say 'Edward in tenth grade has not worn his uniform _again_!' and then another teacher had replied 'Oh, screw him! He's never worn it, and he never will!'" Ed informed, smirking. "School's finally got it. Took them long enough!" Ed started laughing again, and Al sighed.

"Just get ready, Brother. Winry will be waiting at the school gates." Al said.

"Oh yeah, forgot you like her." Al went a light shade of red.

"I-I don't!"

"Al," Ed placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're brothers. I can tell." And with that, he exited his room and went into the bathroom for two reasons. The first and most important reason- To have a five minute nap. The second and less important- To get ready.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ed, hey Al!" The pair found Winry Rockbell, their childhood friend, as Al predicted, waiting for them at the front gates. She, like Al, was in her school uniform- A navy blue blazer with an argent dragon on the breast pocket over a white shirt and blue tie with navy blue trousers (or skirt, in Winry's case) and black shoes. Winry looked Ed up and down, an exasperated smile playing on her lips.<p>

"You didn't wear your school uniform _again_ then?" She said. Ed nodded, grinning. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a black jacket with white lining, fastened by a single button at the top and falling slightly short of waist-length. He wore black trousers, a brown leather belt and black elevator shoes with red soles. Over the top, he wore his red cloak with the Flamel Cross on the back.

"And… Are those your only clothes?" She asked. Ed stared at her disbelievingly. Why would she even ask such a dumb question?

"Of course not!" He replied, laughing at her stupidity.

"So then… Why don't you wear anything else to school?" She asked.

"All my clothes are the same, save for my pajamas." Ed explained, still laughing slightly. Winry looked at Al, alarmed, who shrugged.

"It's true." He answered her unasked question.

"Oh God…" Winry facepalmed, shaking her head in disbelief. "My best friend is in the top sets for almost everything, yet is so stupid that he doesn't have any other styles of clothes…"

"What's that, Winry? Edward here has a numerous amount of what he's wearing right now?" A voice confirmed. Winry turned around and the two Elric brothers looked up to see eleventh grader Roy Mustang smirking at them. His spiked black fringe fell smoothly on his pale face, partially covering his eyes. About five meters behind him were a group of girls, no doubt there to ask him out on a date. But they were staring at Roy's back tentatively, and it didn't take a genius to know that behind Roy, Riza Hawkeye was pointing her gun at them, silently daring them to interrupt Roy. She wasn't necessarily _allowed _to bring her gun to school, but she hid it in her large interior blazer pocket, out of sight. Not a single teacher questioned why her blazer was so heavy. They just thought she carried a lot of work, which wasn't out of the ordinary. And not a single pupil dared tell the teacher she carried one. For starters, they were scared of the gun themselves. Secondly, they'd get killed by Riza's friends, _especially _womanizer Roy Mustang, who was currently preparing himself to be locked in combat with Ed.

"What do _you_ want, Moron Mustang?" Ed questioned, folding his arms. Roy smirked, shrugging.

"Just saying, you may want to buy some different styles of clothes. Not saying that your clothes aren't nice, of course. They are rather classy and make you look smarter than you actually are… And those shoes make you look taller than you actually are, you know." Roy said, Ed balled his hands into fists, growling.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE NEEDS ELEVATOR SHOES TO SIMPLY TOUCH YOUR SHIN?!" Ed yelled, then extending his fist to punch Roy, who quickly deflected the punch with a block. Ed proceeded to launch attack after attack- Right hook, left hook, uppercut, karate chop, front kick, back kick, side kick, roundhouse, axe kick, all of which Roy parried with his own. The fight lasted for about five minutes, until Al, Winry and Riza had had enough.

"Stop it guys!" Winry yelled, stepping in between them.

"Out of the way, Winry!" Ed ordered. Al joined her, sending his brother an exasperated look, and sending Roy a pleading look.

"Stop fighting! One of you is going to get hurt!"

"It'll be him!" Both parties yelled simultaneously. Then, finally, Riza stepped in between them, alternating her aim of her gun between the two of them.

"Stop. Fighting." She fired three warning shots at Roy, who jumped out of his skin in utter alarm. Then she fired three at Ed, who jumped about three feet in the air in terror.

"SAVE ME!" Ed and Roy yelped, clinging onto the first person they could find, who just so happened to be the other. At first, they didn't realize, and continued clinging onto each other for dear life, their knees knocking with fright. But then the crowd that had formed started laughing, and Roy and Ed's eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement.

"Know what they're laughing at?" Ed asked Roy, tilting his head to look at him, and Roy looked down at him, and their mouths formed a small 'o'. Yelping out in horror, they sprang apart, dusting down their clothes in horror to remove any traces of the other that may still linger on their clothes like dirt.

"Ew! I just touched you!" Ed blanched, recoiling from the eleventh grader, who mimed being sick.

"Oh God! That's horrible! I just hugged Edward Elric! That's my worst nightmare!" Roy shuddered, looking at Ed like you would look at an exceptionally nasty piece of garbage.

"Glad to know I'm your worst nightmare." Ed retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Okay, getting intimate with you is my worst nightmare. This was, like, only the start of my nightmare. Now don't you dare finish it." Roy warned threateningly. "Or you'll suffer the wrath of my lighter."

"Get intimate with _you_? NO WAY! Not in a million lifetimes, idiot!"

"Good." The two stared each other down, now fully confident that all Edward Elric/Roy Mustang bacteria had been brushed off. Then, suddenly, the bell rang, startling the five. Roy grabbed his satchel adorned with flames hurriedly, checking his timetable.

"Oh shi- Er… I'd better not use foul language in front of minors…"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MINOR-"Ed yelled, but was interrupted by a soft jab to his head.

"Edward, I was talking about Alphonse, so shut up." Roy said.

"It's alright, I hear Brother all the time." Al assured politely, even though he actually hated it when people used foul language. Still, he could live with it. Roy tutted.

"Anyway, Math is our first lesson, Riza! ARMSTRONG'S GONNA KILL US!" Roy yelped out in horror.

"Hah, you've got Professor Armstrong! Shall I send you a get well soon card in hospital?" Ed joked, then looked at his own timetable. His pupils dilated when he stared at his own timetable.

"I've got bloody Chemistry with Professor Kimblee!" He yelled. "You think _you're_ gonna get killed?! Kimblee has EXPLOSIVES!" And with that, Ed grabbed hold of Al and Winry's arms and ran towards the science block, Roy and Riza running as fast as they could in the same direction, only towards the math block instead.

"BROTHER! I'm going to English!" Al shouted, desperately trying to pull himself out of Ed's firm automail grip.

* * *

><p>"We… Ah… Made it…" Winry slumped down against the wall, exhausted. Ed pulled her up then was about to push open the door, when it opened abruptly, revealing Professor Kimblee, his dark eyes narrowed. Ed had always thought he looked a little evil, especially when he was making explosions…<p>

"And _why _are you two so late?" Kimblee asked smoothly, letting them in. Winry apologized.

"You see, Ed and Roy we-"

"We were all late due to the fact that our bus was late!" Ed lied quickly. He did not want the teachers knowing about his fights with Roy. Nobody else was to know this, but he enjoyed their fights. It was a way to relieve all his built up anger and stress he had acquired since trying to save his mum and Al from the burning building five years ago… Al had survived, but his mum hadn't… He had lost his arm and leg when burning debris fell onto them. He had been equipped with automail by Winry herself, and had quickly gotten used to it, but not a day went by when he regretted the fact that he hadn't been able to save his mum, and she had burned to death… Roy was his tool for anger ventilation, and he was a damn good one too. The dude never held back. And, if he did, Ed had a right to be slightly afraid. Only slightly.

"Go to your seats, you two. If you're late once again, you'll find that you'll… Have an _explosive _day." Kimblee threatened sinisterly. Winry ran to her seat and took out her book, whereas Ed backed away slowly, never taking his eyes off Kimblee. Taking his seat, he relaxed and took out his own book.

"Told you the guy was evil…" Ed muttered. "He just threatened to blow us apart…"

"I think he meant double detention…" Winry whispered back, though she couldn't deny the fact that it was very likely that Professor Kimblee would blow up a student. After all, there were the rumors that he had blown up at least a hundred people in the Ishvalan Massacre…

"Right, today, my class, we shall be exploding hydrogen!" Kimblee announced, grinning maniacally. Ed groaned.

"Kimblee, we've done that for the past THREE lessons now!" He pointed out. "And it's getting a bit boring, trying to hear a pop." Kimblee frowned sternly, and glared at Ed, who defiantly held his gaze.

"We're not going to hear a pop today, Elric. We're going to be making an _actual explosion_. Screw the legalities of it! Screw only being able to make a test tube's worth of hydrogen! Today we shall make an explosion large enough to blow up the classroom!" Kimblee explained, and started laughing maniacally. The whole class, save for Ed, pushed their chairs as far back as they could, staring in alarm at their slightly (very) psychopathic teacher.

"So you're planning on blowing us up?" Ed said, and took the forearm off his automail to reveal a large, dangerous blade. "Sorry, I can't allow that." Kimblee stared at him like Ed was demented.

"We're going to be out of the _old, unused greenhouse _when it explodes, idiot." He informed, rolling his dark eyes. Ed hastily put his forearm back on, and sat down like nothing had happened.

"Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by a certain student," Kimblee doffed his fedora in Ed's direction, "We'll be blowing up a substantial amount of hydrogen. So, if you'd follow me…" He opened the back door.

"Er, Professor, don't we need goggles?" Russell Tringham asked, his eyes darting between Kimblee and the goggles rack.

"No no no. I don't use goggles, and my eyes are perfectly fine! Now come." Kimblee dismissed, and the class filed out, Ed exiting first with Winry in tow.

"This sounds fun. I like exploding stuff, and we're destroying part of the school on a teacher's orders!" Ed laughed, and then he thought of something that made him grin like an idiot. "Roy's going to be jealous. He has an unhealthy obsession with fire!" Ed started laughing evilly, and Winry simply rolled her eyes, opting not to comment.

"Right." Kimblee said, putting his hands together. Apparently, he did this because the sun and moon circles on his hands created explosions in the olden times, when alchemy was still practiced. "Does anybody volunteer to fill the greenhouse with hydrogen, and another to throw a lit match into the greenhouse?" He asked, smiling sinisterly.

"I'll throw the match in." Ed volunteered quickly.

"Fair enough, Elric. Anyone to do the hydrogen?" Ed grinned when he imagined the look on Roy's face when he marched right up to the jerk and informed him of his participation in the experiment.

"No one?" Everyone shook their heads stoutly, until Ed, exasperated, grabbed hold of Winry's arm and put her hand up, sighing. She struggled against him, but Ed won out.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Rockbell. Here's the canister," He handed Winry a large red canister with 'DANGEROUS- DO NOT OPEN- USE WITH DISCRETION' written in large black letters. Winry eyed it dubiously. "And on my command, unplug the stopper and throw the canister in the room. Then, Elric, light the match and THROW it in. Make sure you all are three feet away from the building. If you were to die, I'd get sacked." Kimblee ordered, shrugging nonchalantly. "Ready…" He nodded to Winry, who tentatively held her hand on the stopper. "Steady…" She clenched her teeth. "GO!" She unplugged the stopper and threw the canister in, running back at least five feet afterwards.

"Elric!" Ed grinned, taking a match, lit it, and threw it into the room. He ran as fast as he could, and turned round quickly, eyes lighting up when the greenhouse exploded, a loud _BOOM _resonating in the school grounds. The class stood in a stunned silence, then Kimblee clapped, grinning.

"Thank you class, that was marvelous! Truly splendid! All of you have earned fifty reward points!" He announced, and the class cheered. Reward points were hard to come across. Only the best of the best got them, really. Which is why Ed was the only one in the class not overly excited. Instead, he gave one short cheer, then turned towards Kimblee again, just catching the words 'Now I can rule the world with an army of tenth graders!'

"Always knew he was a psycho…" Ed muttered to himself. Then, he turned towards the math department windows, towards room 129. And there, sure enough, he saw Roy Mustang gazing out of the window, right at the exploded greenhouse. Ed decided to grin at him, lighting a match for him to see. Sure enough, Roy saw it, and saw who was holding it. His gaping turned to a deep scowl as he used sign language to say 'We're using larger fires next time, so shut your trap'. Ed used his own brand of sign language then- Sticking up the middle finger. Roy knew what that meant (as did almost everyone else). Roy scowled again, then was in the middle of using sign language to say 'Short midget shrimp' when Professor Armstrong tapped him on the shoulder menacingly with her blade. Roy jumped, then turned warily towards his teacher, and Ed snickered when Roy got his head smacked. Teachers weren't actually allowed to hit the students, but, as every student disobeyed the rules, so did the teachers, whether it be illegal amounts of hydrogen, striking students across the head or showing discouraged students their 'perfect body' to encourage them (which never worked). But the smirk was soon wiped off Ed's face when he saw Professor Armstrong looking his way, sending him the death glare. He gulped, and she strode away. Ed then saw Roy turn back to his work, but not before flashing the middle finger back at Ed.

Suddenly, the bell rang, waking Kimblee from his psychopathic reverie, the students from their cheering, and Ed from his Mustang Maniacal Misery Maker Moment.

"Off you go!" Kimblee ordered, and the students complied, checking their timetables.

"Oh God… Maths… With Professor Armstrong…" Ed stared at his timetable in horror.

"We're not going to be late this time, so no need to worry!" Winry assured, but Ed shook his head frantically.

"No, you don't understand!" Ed replied, then jumped about three feet in the air when he felt a jab to his head. He looked up in fright to only see Roy glaring at him evilly.

"I've got detention now, thanks to you!" Roy moaned accusingly. Ed scowled.

"I think I've got it too." Roy opened his mouth to ask, but Ed continued with an explanation. "Armstrong saw me. She sent me the death glare."

"Oh good! I'm not the only one getting detention!" Roy cheered, pumping a victory fist. But then something dawned on him. "Wait… That means… I have to spend detention with YOU! Oh God no! I hate you! I hate you Edward Elric! You're the only thing that could make this detention any worse!" Roy wailed, pounding the wall in exaggerated despair.

"Think how I feel." Ed retorted.

"I don't care how you feel!"

"Roy, it's not that bad. Edward's a nice person." Ed looked behind a despairing Roy to see Maes Hughes smiling. Now, he couldn't stand Roy, but he liked Maes. Maes was like an older brother to him, and was very nice. Not one single student hated him.

"Edward? Nice? I'm afraid to say you've gone mental, Maes." Roy answered.

"Come on, Ed! We're going to be late for Math!" Winry reminded urgently, tugging on Ed's arm.

"We're going to be late for English too, Roy, so I suggest you stop pounding the wall and start moving!" Maes advised, pulling Roy away. Maes and Winry exchanged exasperated glances, then pulled their respective best friends to their respective next lessons.

* * *

><p>"You're late, Elric and Rockbell." Professor Olivier Mira Armstrong snarled, her sword pointed right at them. Winry groaned, dropping Ed's arm and letting him fall to the floor.<p>

"It's all his fault! His and Roy's!" She said, taking her seat, annoyed. Armstrong glared at her, then at Ed.

"Er… Don't believe her?" Ed suggested meekly, jumping when she swiftly slashed her sword inches away from his face, putting it back in its sheath.

"I'm inclined to believe Rockbell, Elric. So, double detention tomorrow, with Mustang. One for the incident in Period One, and another for making each other late to lesson. I will inform Mustang's English teacher that I have already given him a detention, and he does not need one from them. Understood?" Armstrong sentenced.

"Yes, Professor Armstrong." Ed replied, then hurriedly went to his desk.

Edward Elric hated school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hello, people! I'm back with a new story! It's been sitting in my folder for ages, and I don't know why. So the second chapter will probably be uploaded pretty soon. **

**Funny thing- I've got the first two chapters, the two last chapters and a chapter near the end sorted out. And I've got ideas for a couple of other chapters (thanks to harry potter fan xx01) and a little passage. The rest is a complete mystery to both me and you. Great.**

**So... This is going to be RoyEd. I was going to make it Royai, but that didn't make sense, seeing as how this was in Ed's POV, and what would be the point of the main pairing NOT involving the main character?! And I hate Edwin, so that was out of the question. And don't ask me HOW I'm going to make Roy and Ed go from 'Waaaah I'm contaminated with his germs!' to suddenly being attracted to each other.**

**I know how poor Ed and Roy feel... I've had two detentions, and we only started school two weeks ago! For being late and forgetting my book... I'm not a bad kid! I think.**

**Oh yeah, I've started watching Black Butler, and it's EPIC. Sebastian FTW.**

**Well, reviews are appreciated! Just no flaming. Please. =^D**


End file.
